


Legend of the Labyrinth

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Battle axe, Bull - Freeform, Drawing, Gen, Labyrinth References, half-nude, labris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Another work I made for Fandom Battle, corrected and censored^^
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Legend of the Labyrinth




End file.
